Jangan Menangis, Bertl
by Pirates of the Moon
Summary: Jangan menangis, Bertl. Jangan buang air matamu untuk hal yang tidak pasti. Reiner selalu ada di sisimu. Karenanya, jangan menangis, Bertl. BL. AU. ReiBert.


**Jangan Menangis, Bertl**

A Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction

By Pirates of the Moon

**.**

All characters belongs to Hajime Isayama. I do not own anything except the story line. Or getting any financial benefit from this fanfict.  
MalexMale pairing, T-rated fanfict, OOC and Typo(s) everywhere.  
With pairing ReiBert.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jangan menangis, Bertl. Aku ada di sisimu. Aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu. Karenanya, jangan menangis, Bertl.

**.**

Seperti biasa, aku duduk di dekat jendela. Menempelkan wajahku di sana. Mataku memperhatikan dua orang yang sibuk bercengkrama dari balik jendela. Aku mendengus, sibuk bercengkrama? Bukan, lebih tepatnya hanya satu orang saja yang bicara, dan satunya lagi hanya diam, memasang tampang bosan.

Mereka adalah Bertholdt dan Annie. Aku ingat betul setiap pulang sekolah, mereka pasti pulang bersama. Karena rumah mereka bersebelahan. Bertl, entah yang ke berapa kalinya, ia selalu berusaha mengajak Annie berbicara. Walaupun ia sama sekali tidak di tanggapi oleh perempuan berambut kuning itu.

Bertl adalah orang yang pendiam, tidak suka berbicara terang-terangan, lebih suka menunduk, lebih suka membaca buku dan jarang sekali Bertl ingin membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Tapi, sepertinya semua yang kujabarkan tadi seakan berbeda jika ia berada di sisi seorang Annie Leonhardt. Bertl orang yang selalu membuka pembicaraan. Memang, walaupun ia tetap kaku dan tidak tahu bagaimana, ia tetap berusaha membuka pembicaraan.

Tapi, berapa kalipun Bertl berbicara, Annie tetap tidak perduli. Ia tetap bungkam memasang wajah bosannya. Seolah-olah ia tidak perduli akan apa yang Bertl ucapkan (ia memang tidak perduli jika kau tanya pendapatku yang sebenarnya) terlihat dari wajahnya.

Nafasku tercekat (walaupun aku tidak yakin). Tapi, saat melihat wajah Bertl yang mulai sedih, ia menunduk dan memaksakan tersenyum. Aku tahu, ini akan menjadi akhir pembicaraan mereka untuk hari ini.

Memang benar, Bertl membungkukkan badannya sekilas, kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Begitupula dengan Annie. Aku menghela nafas pelan, entah sampai kapan hal seperti itu akan berlanjut dan kapan akan berakhir?

Bertl menyukai Annie. Tapi, Annie tidak menyukai Bertl. Walaupun begitu, Bertl tetap berusaha untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa ia bisa membuat Annie menatapnya. Tidak hanya sebagai seorang teman, juga bukan sebagai seorang tetangga.

Tapi, sebagai seorang pria yang ia cintai.

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampakkan sosok Bertl yang menunduk. Aku tahu, Bertl berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Tapi, ia tidak akan bisa menahannya. Karena, aku tahu, Bertl adalah anak yang mudah menangis.

Aku mengenal Bertl sejak ia masih kecil. Semenjak di mana ia berulang tahun ke delapan, aku datang kepadanya. Bertl adalah anak pemalu yang manis. Bertl adalah anak yang dewasa. Dewasa dalam artian sebenarnya, karena, sejak kecil ia hidup di dalam keluarga yang rusak. Orang tuanya bercerai, membuat Bertl harus hidup susah payah dengan ibunya sendiri. Bertl tidak ingin menangis di depan ibunya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan berusaha menyemangati ibunya walaupun Bertl sendiri menangis di dalam batin. Hal seperti itu sering terjadi, berakhir Bertl akan lari ke kamar dan menangis tepat di hadapanku. Ia mengadu keluh kesalnya hingga akhirnya ia tertidur , syukurlah, sekarang ibunya sudah berpenghasilan yang bisa di bilang banyak sejak ia di terima bekerja di sebuah perusahaan terkenal.

Kembali ke kebiasaan Bertl. Ia menunduk mendekatiku. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar isakan kecil Bertl.

_Bertl, jangan menangis._

"Reiner," Bertl berbisik pelan, memanggil namaku dengan suaranya yang serak.

"Aku...uh...s-sudah berusaha mengajak...A-Annie berbicara akhir-akhir ini...tapi, k-kenapa ia tidak merespon? Ia terlihat...hiks...bosan bicara denganku."

_Bertl, jangan menangis. _

"A-apa...yang harus aku lakukan, Reiner? A-aku berusaha mati-matian membuat ia membalas apa yang aku ucapkan, t-tapi, sejauh ini...hiks...ia sama sekali tidak membalas. Saat berbicara dengannya, aku merasakan bahwa hanya aku...yang berbicara."

_Bertl, jangan menangis._

"Bagaimanapun, Reiner, aku menyukai Annie."

_Aku tahu, Bertl. Aku tahu._

Aku menghela nafas saat melihat Bertl mulai menjatuhkan badannya di atas kasur. Ia menutup matanya, "aku mencintai Annie," kemudian, ia tertidur. Sebuah kebiasaan Bertl yang sering terjadi jika sudah selesai menangis.

Jantungku berdetak keras. Entahlah, dari dulu ada yang salah denganku ketika menatap wajah Bertl. Aku bukan bodoh. Aku tahu perasaan apa ini. Tapi, aku tahu, aku memang seharusnya tidak memiliki perasaan ini.

Perasaan ini terlarang.

Aku tidak seharusnya memilikinya.

_Aku mencintaimu, Bertl._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi, aku menatap dari balik kaca jendela. Di mana Bertl berusaha mengajak Annie berbicara. Kali ini, ada dua lembar tiket di tangan Bertl. Tadi pagi, kelihatannya Bertl mati-matian bolos sekolah untuk membeli tiket itu. Kalau aku tidak salah, itu adalah tiket band terkenal.

Tapi, seperti biasa, Annie hanya diam, mungkin memang ada perbedaan, ia menggeleng sekilas, kemudian membungkuk dan berakhir masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Bertl menatap kepergian Annie. Ia kembali memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

Tapi, aku tahu, hatinya sekarang sangat sakit. Amat teramat sakit. Bertl mengadah menatap ke atas. Mata kami bertemu. Ia tersenyum, memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

'Reiner' ucapnya dari kejauhan ketika aku berhasil membaca apa yang ia ucapkan.

Bertl menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia memasuki rumahnya. Aku menghela nafas. Debaran ini semakin tidak bisa di hilangkan.

"Reiner."

Bertl memanggilku pelan. Aku menatapnya. Bertl tersenyum pahit. Ia memamerkan dua buah tiket yang tadi ia suguhkan untuk Annie.

"A-Annie...uh...m-menolak...u-untuk menonton konser..."

_Aku tahu. Aku tahu Bertl._

"Padahal...ku kira...ia menyukai band ini..."

_Entahlah Bertl. Sepertinya dia tidak._

"Hiks..."

_Jangan menangis, Bertl._

Hatiku tersayat saat melihat badan Bertl merosot hingga ia duduk di lantai, memeluk kedua lututnya kemudian menangis. Ia tidak menahan suara tangisannya. Tapi, ia tahu, suara tangisannya pasti teredam.

_Bertl, jangan menangis. Aku ada di sini untukmu. _

"R-Reiner...a-apa yang...harus...aku...lakukan?" Bertl bertanya di tengah isakannya. Aku yakin, Bertl sama sekali tidak menginginkan adanya jawaban atas apa yang ia tanyakan.

Aku hanya bisa menatap Bertl. Berharap ia berhenti menangis. Berhenti menangis dan mengharapkan untuk sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Menangis demi yang tidak pasti hanya akan menghabiskan air matamu, Bertl.

_Bertl, jangan menangis. _

_Aku ada di sini untukmu._

_Makanya, Bertl, jangan menangis._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam sudah larut.

Aku menatap ke luar, tapi, aku tidak menemui di mana Bertl. Ia belum pulang. Padahal, aku melihat Annie sudah pulang. Aku tidak bisa menutup kecemasanku. Ke mana Bertl pergi?

Ibunya sudah khawatir sedari tadi. Ia menelpon polisi, dengan bantuan mereka, Bertl belum di temukan. Kadang, aku ingin mengumpat. Para polisi itu sama sekali tidak serius mencari Bertl. Aku yakin, mereka hanya ingin mendapatkan uang saja. Sialan.

Ibu Bertl menangis. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan lagi. Ia sudah mencari di mana-mana, tapi tidak menemukan di mana Bertl. Satu-satunya penghubung antara Bertl dan ibunya, mati. HP Bertl tidak aktif.

Hal itu cukup untuk membuatku cemas. Aku ingin pergi. Aku ingin mencari di mana Bertl. Tapi, aku tidak bisa berjalan, aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku. Karena, dari awal, aku di ciptakan memang tidak bisa bergerak.

Menyedihkan.

Di saat seperti ini.

Hal yang paling aku takutkan untuk tidak terjadi, ternya terjadi. Hal di mana suatu saat Bertl akan menghilang dan aku tidak bisa mengejarnya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Bertl sekarang. Kalau sesuatu terjadi kepadanya, Annie Leonhardt lah orang pertama yang aku salahkan.

"BERTHODLT!" Dari bawah, aku mendengar jeritan ibunya. Nafasku memburu. Suara tangis ibu Bertl bergema di telingaku. Aku dapat memastikan bahwa telingaku tidak salah. Aku mendengar suara Bertl berasal dari lantai bawah.

Ah, setidaknya, sekarang, rasa cemasku mulai sedikit berkurang. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar Bertl minta maaf karena membuat ibunya cemas. Seharusnya, Bertl juga minta maaf kepadaku, karena ia juga membuatku cemas. Tapi, asalkan Bertl selamat, aku tidak apa-apa.

Langkah kaki terdengar mendekat, aku yakin itu dari Bertl. Sosok tinggi Bertl muncul di kala ia membuka pintu kamar. Aku tersenyum tipis (walaupun aku ragu, aku bisa tersenyum) kepadanya.

_Bertl, dari mana saja?_

Bertl tersenyum. Senyum yang di paksakan. Aku yakin, ada masalah hingga ia bisa seperti itu. Bukan masalah seperti sebelumnya. Kali ini, masalah yang lebih besar.

_Bertl, apa yang terjadi?_

Bertl kembali tersenyum, ia berjalan mendekatiku. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Kemudian, tangisnya pecah.

_Bertl, jangan menangis._

Bertl tidak menghiraukan tatapanku. Ia terus menangis. Apa yang terjadi? Biasanya, Bertl akan menceritakan masalahnya. Tapi, kenapa sekarang ia tidak menceritakannya? Kenapa Bertl hanya menangis? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Reiner, a-aku orang yang...bodoh." Berlt akhirnya bicara, suaranya serak, ia menunduk dan tidak mau menatap mataku.

Tidak Bertl, jangan bicara seperti itu.

"Ya, aku orang yang bodoh." Kali ini, suara tangisnya semakin pecah.

Bertl, jangan menangis.

"Aku...menyatakan cintaku kepada...uh...A-Annie...d-dan...hiks...dia...menolakku."

_Bertl, jangan menangis. Aku ada di sini untukmu. Aku selalu di sisimu, Bertl. Dari kecil, Bertl. Aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu. Karenanya, Bertl, jangan menangis._

"Dan aku...s-semakin bodoh...hiks...ketika selama ini aku menangis...dan...menceritakan semua masalahku kepada...hiks..." ada nada berhenti sejenak di sana, Bertl berusaha untuk terus melanjutkan perkataannya, "...sebuah boneka sepertimu, Reiner."

Aku terdiam.

_Berlt, jangan menangis._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oke, ini adalah fanfict pertama saya di fandom SnK. Dan ReiBert adalah couple favorite saya (it's mean, Reiner is seme and Bertl is uke *lol*). Karena ini fanfict pertama saya di fandom ini, please be gentle with me, ok? Tinggalkan reveiw kalian.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mempir, membaca dan mereveiw cerita saya. BTW, saya enjoy sekali membuat cerita ini, semoga kalian juga enjoy.

See you in my other stories~


End file.
